


pattern

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Fili and Kili think about time





	pattern

“Time... what an invention.”

“Mm?”

“It’s not like other things, see... Inhale, exhale. Expand, contract. Always. But not time. It’s its own pattern. It doesn’t let itself go in and out. It’s a circle, aye? It follows itself.”

“Never thought about it like that, Fee. Interesting look at time you have.”

“Well, how do you see it?”

“Really, the opposite. Time expands through the day, and contracts at night. Your ideas are a bit more poetic, eh?”

“Ah, Kee, ideas don’t need to be poetry. That’s why they’re so often said.”


End file.
